Non-volatile data storage devices have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, storage elements of a flash memory device may each store multiple bits of data, enhancing data storage density as compared to single-level cell (SLC) flash memory devices. Consequently, flash memory devices enable users to store and access a large amount of data. However, as a number of bits stored per cell increases, bit errors in stored data typically increase, and in addition, MLC memory cells typically wear faster than SLC memory cells. Furthermore, when a flash memory device reaches end-of-life conditions, the memory device is typically retired or removed from a storage system.